Dragon Files: A Universal Knight mission
by Gracekim20
Summary: It's 2021 and Grace Quade finds herself in a unfamiliar world. Confusion, questions and mysteries to solve and answer await but at the road...will the answers she finds change her whole outlook on life and herself? (a suspenseful collab with Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog)
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Files: A Universal Knight mission

**This story has elements from X-files, Dinosaur king and Dinosaur Crisis. They are just being borrowed for the sake of this collaboration.**

**This is another collab story between myself and Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog. Enjoy!**

Prologue

-In the year 2021-

Grace Quade was suspended inside of an alien vessel. She didn't have any memory of how she ended up in the vessel, she looked around and noticed some kind of organic material was being used like a prison pod. _I must escape,_ she thought to herself as she instinctively broke out of the pod. Grace felt a bit of dread and fear as she looked around, the vessel was unlike anything she was familiar with.

As a Universal Knight she was always used to seeing futuristic vessels and clean interiors, but this vessel seemed damp and dirty on the interior, she saw other pods, but they looked empty.

_What's with this place? she thought in fear as_ she noticed that there was low gravity in the area. Grace looked around until she suddenly felt something powerful, it was in the corner of her mind until now.

Grace whispered that feeling that was spontaneously intensifying as she stood still. "Fear." Grace then saw alien beings she had never encountered before. She had seen many things, demons bent on taking over creation, alternative universes, dimensions and time lines, disgusting beasts and even a few gory situations such as a few run-ins with the undead but nothing prepared her for the fear she felt when she looked into the big ebony eyes of the aliens before her.

They seemed like strange grey skinned beings who were very tall, they glared at her and one made a sound that wasn't anything one would expect from an advanced civilization. "Ahhh!" Grace didn't know why she felt so much fear. But considering that she only felt it moments before the grey aliens showed up, the small piece of reasoning she had convinced her that the aliens had some way to amplify a person's fears.

The beings were swiftly capable of detaining her, she felt so much fear that all her years of training seemed pointless. It felt like Grace was a scared little child, just trying in vain to flee from the aliens. The aliens took her to an examination table, they tied her down using some kind of organic substance. Some of them pointed at a black oil and seemed intent on using it on her. However, a weird language was heard in their minds and the mind of Grace. Translated it sounded like something along the lines of: "The Ark has been found. Proceed with Prehistoric Resurrection and establishment of the Monarch." Grace only got some bits and pieces, whatever translation technology she had was barely working, especially considering the fact nanobots were enabling her to understand psychic messages.

The nanobots were put into her body after her first successful mission as a Universal Knight. The aliens brought down tools and examination equipment seen in tropical cases of alien abduction. The grey aliens seemed to drain the nanobots out and placed them in a cylinder.

"Make this stop! Please make it stop!" Grace cried out, as the next moments of her life seemed like a living nightmare. She would eventually wake up with no memories of the encounter or what led up to it.

Though a few letters would linger in her mind. M.T.H.R. The Mother...

Chapter 1 – Awakening in a new strange place

Deep in a medical complex there was nothing but silence, a young woman in her 20's (age 22) with a mixed race complexion was laying on an examination table. Her dark brown long hair had a bit of red in it and she slept for an uncertain amount of time. She would awaken in a dimly lit room filled with medical equipment that was tossed about.

She wore a black top with Catra, blue jeans and a black and white cat totem bracelet from Patch and her dark brown eyes looked around in a panic.

"Where am I? why am I in a HOSPITAL? What YEAR is it?!" She cried.

"It's 2021 (Mid-October in the real world) and you are in a specialist medical facility" a voice replied.

The voice sounded like it was mechanical in nature. "This facility has been placed into emergency lockdown mode." A video camera was seen nearby.

"How is our new test subject doing?" A female voice asked.

The mechanical voice spoke: "In spite of the dangerous situation outside. We're proceeding as planned." Suddenly the facility shook, and Grace looked around. "We must take measures to move the surviving personnel into the facility." The computer said to the people in the facility. Although it seemed like the mysterious woman was the only other person in the facility.

Grace struggled to get up as it felt like some of her strength was gone.

The computer system spoke. "Please take your protein drink. It will help rejuvenate you." Suddenly a robotic arm lowered a drink in a metal canister to Grace.

She managed to grab the mental canister and drank some of it which replenished some of her strength.

"Is... there a way out?" she asked, feeling slightly disorientated.

"You'll need to follow me" The unidentifiable lady stated as she pointed to the vent.

The computer system spoke. "Please take your protein drink. It will help rejuvenate you." Suddenly a robotic arm lowered a drink in a metal canister to Grace.

She managed to grab the mental canister and drank some of it which replenished some of her strength.

"Is... there a way out?" she asked, feeling slightly disorientated.

The computer voice started to become static. "The facility is in lockdown… You must… escape through the ventilator shafts. The air is cool enough to pass by." An emergency light that flashed red turned on inside a nearby air vent.

Grace pushed aside the mysterious lady to get to the vent as quickly as possible.

_I REALLY need to know where I am, how I got here and why I feel like my memory has been partly erased before!_ She thought in frustration.

And try as she might, Grace couldn't really recall anything. Aside from bright lights, traveling beyond the sky, and talking animals. While Grace was in the vents the mysterious woman seemed to just walk away from the safety of the room.

Grace could feel the vents shaking, it was like a small earthquake was happening. "The facility has been compromised." The computer voice said.

_Where's Patch?! Patch, I could really do with one of your comfort Hugs right about now!_ She thought in distress as she went farther into the vents.

Of course, she was questioning who this Patch was or why hugs were good. It seemed that she had very faint recollection of certain things but didn't have any complete memories of events. She raced through the air vent system until she heard some kind of sound. It sounded like a cross between something reptilian and avian.

'Grace, can you hear me?' A voice asked.

"Who's there?" She wondered in fear.

'It's Patch. I guess I'm somehow a totem guide now. That's a story for another day. Are you alright?'

"Well I'm in a vent with memory loss like some show I used to watch..." Grace began.

The sound from before got louder.

"Patch, help please!" She cried.

A flash of a black and white spirit cat attacked the creature and then disappeared.

Suddenly the totem bracelet went silent. Although there was no way to be absolutely certain, it seemed like it was a hallucination caused by something. But then again, maybe Grace actually did see what she thought she saw, and maybe there was more to the mysterious cat totem she was wearing.

Regardless, she eventually found her way to an air vent leading into a corridor. It was silent, only drips of moisture were heard. "The facility has been breached. All personnel evacuate." The computer voice sounded like it was becoming distorted.

She got out the other side and gasped.

There was some blood on a nearby wall. The sight of it made her run away, she ran down several corridors. All while hearing some sounds that sounded reptilian and avian mixed together. Eventually she got close to the main doors. "Power systems offline... Goodbye..." The power went off for the computer. It was dark for a moment, but then Grace turned as she acutely heard the doors beginning to open. She slowly turned around and a beam of sunlight hit her face naturally. She would soon be facing something big and unexpected.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry this story too so long to get posted, this is one of the few stories already completed and is the debut of a special character. You'll all understand what I mean by the end but I hope you enjoy.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First Blood

Grace saw a bunch of people aiming guns in her general direction. It looked like help might have arrived.

"Please don't shoot! I need help!" She cried, desperately.

The mercenaries kept their guns up. "Hold your fire. Unarmed civilian." A big man with dark skin seemed to be the leader. "Looks like she needs medical attention." He examined Grace after his men lowered their guns.

A woman with dark hair came with a medical kit. "Good-day, mate." She came close to Grace and escorted her out of the building. "Who are you?"

"Er... Grace. Grace Quade" Grace just barely managed to remember her name with some struggle.

"Wait...are you Australian?" She asked.

The mercenary brought Grace to some kind of tank like transport. It looked like it was very advanced technology that was centuries ahead of modern Earth. "You're a smart shie'la. Of course, the way I talk is ah big indication." She put a couple bandages on Grace after cleaning the cuts and minor wound. "Ya must've hit ya head pretty hard.

"So, do you know where I am, kind lady?" Grace asked.

The mercenary looked a little perplexed for a moment. "Did that blow to ya head give ya amnesia or somethin'?" She examined Grace's head again.

"I...guess so. I can't remember much else but I'm 80% sure I'm 22 right now" Grace said in a perplexed tone

The mercenary gave her a physical examination before the rest of the team returned. "This place got hit hard." One of the mercenaries said while showing a hologram of the facility. It was in a jungle isolated from the rest of the facilities on the planet.

One of the mercenaries looked at Grace. "So, how's little Snow White? What's her story?" He sounded like he was Hispanic.

The mercenary that examined Grace let the team of ten mercenaries see her. "Grace Quade. According to the database she's listed as Grace Q. Biological age 22, Blood Type O-(Negative). She's been here for months." The Australian brushed her hair while looking over the datapad she had. "She has an advanced case of amnesia. No use interrogating her." She seemed to be casual.

One of the more creepy and violent looking mercenaries looked at Grace, he then looked at a knife he was keeping sharp. "Shame. I would've enjoyed getting real close."

The big dark man from earlier raised his right hand. "Easy Essex." He looked at Grace for a moment. "Do you have any idea what the date is? Or where we are?" He was curious if she knew that much.

"I think it's sometime in October in 2021. Just please don't call me 'snow white', I am mixed raced!" Grace said, defensively.

The leader of the mercenaries looked a bit puzzled. The Hispanic mercenary backed away. "Ease up. I was just joking about that stupid movie from eons ago." He really didn't think she'd take the comment that way.

Essex played with his knife before throwing it up and catching it by the blade. "Race? You saying you're not human? Because as far as I can see you've got the hardware."

The Hispanic mercenary thought for a moment. "Wait... 2021 was during the early 21st century. That was a time when humanity was confused on what "Race" actually meant. That's why the Senorita took offense."

The Australian looked over her charts. "Don't worry about ethnic discrimination. Earth as a whole moved past that political crap centuries ago..." Her C.O shot her a look indicating she gave away too much information.

"Cooper. Ease up." The big mercenary said.

Suddenly, there was gun fire outside.

"Oh...it was a joke? Do people still know what Aspergers is?" Grace asked.

Then her eyes widened.

"Please don't be criminals" She repeated softly.

The mercenary leader made hand movements for her to settle down. "Yes. Some of the greatest minds have it." Cooper said while listening.

More gun shots were fired before something big made a loud sound. "Carter has engaged a hostile. We must evacuate at once people!" Suddenly two of the mercenaries in the seats pressed several buttons. Most of the others strapped into their seats.

The leader of the mercenaries watched intently as Carter and another mercenary ran for the transport. "Don't leave us!" Carter screamed as if he saw something terrifying.

Carter and the other mercenary jumped into the transport moments before another sound was heard. "Sounded like a therosaur." Essex stated while seeming a little eager to see whatever it was that Carter and his teammate shot at.

"Looks like Chief is mad." The Hispanic mercenary didn't seemed to be talking to anyone when he made his comment.

Cooper looked at Grace. "Do you know what that thing was?" She was wondering if the sounds caused Grace to have any memory flashes. As Grace thought about it, the sounds were animalistic, as if they were some kind of roars.

"Are they...dinosaurs?!" She exclaimed in fear.

"Oh my god, I'm in a nightmare! I'm in a nightmare. This is definitely a horror movie and I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming!" She repeated constantly to herself in a tangent.

"It's alright." Cooper said to calm Grace down.

Essex made a sound that suggested Grace said something naughty, he shook his head before saying. "Taking your god's name in vain. Disappointing. You seem like a girl with a just god, so be nice to him. Me; I'm more of an Ares man myself. He's a god of war, he doesn't mind who I kill so long as it's nice and bloody." He held up his knife in a creepy manner.

Chief gave Essex a sharp look. "Ease up." Essex withdrew his knife upon hearing that. He then turned his attention to Grace. "How do you remember the Dinosaurs?" It was clear that the mercenaries knew about the reptiles. Cooper gave her boss a hand gesture to stop.

The Australian moved her black hair to the side. "Chief. She clearly has P.T.S.D from her experience. My guess is she has been treated after an attack on Medical Outpost Alpha." The transport went flying over several logs before heading out into a grass field.

The driver seemed proud of his work. "You can kiss that Dinosaur goodbye. Because we've got a clear ride to the evacuation zone."

Chief noticed that Grace seemed to calm down a little upon hearing that they were evacuating. "You're among the 300 survivors we've found so far. Maybe somebody you know from the colony is on the ship already."

The question was, what kind of ship was it?

"I'm sorry" Grace mumbled repeatedly.

She was in a state of guilt due to saying such a phrase earlier in pure shock.

Chief looked at her and tried to sound calm as he spoke. "I understand. You're in shock from everything."

Carter was busy talking with another mercenary. "Personally, I found that Therosaurus to be acting odd."

The other mercenary scratched his chin. "What do you mean by that?" He sounded French.

Carter took out a thumb nail he shot off of the Dinosaur. "Well Felix, this Therosaurus or Iguanadon. As they are commonly called... It was looking through the facility. Almost as if it were intelligent." He played around with the Iguanadon thumb claw. "It just attacked me and Lex like it wanted to kill us. Like a merc hired to silence people."

Felix didn't seem to buy it. "Only those raptors have big enough brains for that. They are all just dumb animals." He didn't seem to care about the Dinosaurs.

"Come on man. It's one thing if the carnivore Dinos attack us. But this was a herbivore, get that?" Carter then sarcastically spoke slowly. "Herbivore." He then talked normal again. "And on top of that, his kind don't attack humans. It's the strangest thing man." Carter noticed that Grace overheard. He didn't try to pressure her though, he just kept out of eye contact while thinking about the short fight from earlier.

"They're plant eaters... so maybe someone programmed them?" Grace suggested after calming down.

The Frenchman chuckled. "They are animals. It takes years of training. They don't have computers for brains." He didn't realize that Grace started to come up with theories after hearing that comment.

Cooper then asked a question. "Grace. How do you remember Dinosaurs?" The drivers suddenly took a sharp turn. And Grace got knocked out, she could've swore she heard someone curse before she lost consciousness. In the hours that passed, Grace found herself in a dream.

In the dream she had on a lab coat over her Catra top...

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dr. Grace?

_Suddenly a woman spoke to Grace. "Ms. Quade. Are you alright?" In the dream the face of the woman was obscured._

_"Actually, it's Miss Quade" Grace corrected, sheepishly._

_The woman seemed like she was a businesswoman in her posture. Yet she was dressed like a scientist. "You are very modest Dr. Quade." She then walked by Grace. " If you look at your badge, you'll see that you have level 3 access to the facilities. You'll be intrigued with what our labs have made." _

_When Grace looked at her badge, it said 'Dr. Grace Quade, Geneticist Volunteer'._

_"I'm a Doctor? I... have I ever been to university?" Grace asked._

_The woman seemed slightly annoyed by Grace's questions but didn't show any sign of it in the tone of her voice. "You've studied from the best. Your knowledge in genetics research is thanks to studies in Harvard, among some of the colonies." One had to wonder what she meant by colonies. Suddenly the two just appeared in front of a door. _

_"It's time for us to see the specimen." She said as the doors opened, light glowed and hit Grace in the face. _She shielded her eyes before waking up from the dream.

Cooper was waking Grace up. "Come on Grace. You have a concussion, wake up." She shined a light over Grace's eyes which explained why Grace was saw a bright light in her dreams.

Grace groaned.

She looked around and then backed away upon realising what she experienced was NOT a dream.

They were currently inside a black transport vehicle similar to something seen in the military with hidden features.

Cooper examined her. "Take it easy." An hour went by and the mercenaries were told what happened.

Chief was suspicious. "Doesn't seem to be any records of you at the colonies." Shortly after he said that, the group stopped at the Evacuation Zone. But the last shuttle departed because the sun was setting, it seemed to be part of their protocol.

Carter was interested in the developments. "First we find a geneticist with amnesia. Now we're trapped here for a day."

Felix didn't seem to mind. "I think that we are perfectly safe. We just wait like... Six Earth hours." Chief gave him a gesture to stop.

The mercenary leader sat down near Grace. "It's time we bring you up to speed." He then looked over to another one of his teammates. "Tzu-Ching. Bring up the history books."

Tzu-Ching was Taiwanese, she had dark hair with some of it purple at the tips. "Yessir." She brought out a small computer. "The date is 2598. September 5th, Earth time." Upon mentioning this, Grace's eye's widened.

"**HOW AM I ALIVE?! I'm a 21st CENTURY person!"** Grace exclaimed in shock and tears.

"GET ME OUT HERE!" She yelled.

Cooper restrained her and calmed her. "We have a theory. If you calm down and promise to get a grip. I'll release you." She was holding Grace's arms gently.

Grace breathed heavily as she started crying.

"Is my family dead?" She asked, very softly as her voice broke at the very thought of that horrific possibility.

Chief reassured her that things would be fine. "We have reason to believe you're a time traveler." He had Tzu-Ching show a hologram. "Have you heard of the 3rd Energy?" He was hoping that the name was familiar with her.

"Is...that a portal to another dimension?" Grace mentioned, timidly.

Tzu-Ching tapped a few computer keys/buttons. "The Third Energy was discovered by one Dr. Edward Kirk. In 2006 he was successful in his attempts to utilize it as a new source of clean energy." A hologram of Dr. Kirk was shown, he was a tall man with blonde hair that went down his neck in length. "However. The United States Government pulled his funding. Enraged he worked on a plan to fake his death and work with another country. All in an attempt to use the Third Energy." She blinked while looking over the information.

Cooper eased on her grip while Chief explained more. "The Third Energy became unstable during his experiments. As a result, the Third Energy caused temporal displacements."

The Frenchman of the team simplified it. "In short. The egg head caused time to act up. That's why the Dinosaurs came back." He had a smug look on his face.

The leader of the team shook his head. "As a result of the... Dino Crisis he created. A special ops unit known as Secret Operation Raid Team. Or S.O.R.T for short... Was tasked with locating Dr. Kirk so he could explain himself. However, the team suffered at least two losses before capturing the good doctor." Tzu-Ching filed through information.

She came to a pause before talking. "But a year after the Dino Crisis of 2009. Another incident happened. This time the Tactical Reconnoitering and Acquisition Team, a.k.a T.R.A.T was sent to save survivors from a facility where the Third Energy was tested." She paused for a moment and pulled up more holographic figures. "Lieutenant Dylan Morton of T.R.A.T and Regina from the S.O.R.T team that found Dr. Kirk. Worked together to look for survivors and gather information regarding the Third Energy." Regina had completely red hair that was neck length and an athletic looking body. Dylan had short blonde and looked like an average Joe, so to speak.

Chief gestured for her to paused. "So far based on what you've told us. We theorized that the Third Energy caused a vortex that brought you to our time." He could tell that Grace seemed to calm down a little.

"Ok, so am I meant to help save the planet or something?" Grace asked, slowly.

The mercenaries looked at each other for a moment. "This next bit you may not like. It will involve some of the reasons why we are here." Chief gestured for Tzu-Ching to continue.

Tzu-Ching got more holographic data on screen as she rapidly typed buttons. "In 2055. There was an expedition known as the Noah's Ark Plan. A Third Energy catastrophe along with issues in Time Gate technology, was disrupting space time. Dylan was a Colonel at this point in time. Because of the paradox events of the 2010 Dino Crisis. He became the head of the project." Chief gestured for her to hurry to the important details.

"In the 2050s, it was discovered that this paradox from the 2010 Dino Crisis, led to a crack in space-time that began very subtle changes in the flow of history from the Cretaceous Period and the years after. To confirm the effects, a global experiment was conducted to simulate that history after the timewarp.

"Distortions" of the fossil record revealed that the cracks had an overwhelming effect on the Cenozoic ecosystem. The conclusions of the research project were that the evolution of human life would be irreparably damaged; wiping out the human race from ever existing." She paused for a moment.

Felix simplified it. "So, in short. The Third Energy explosions caused time to mess up with Dinosaurs. So, we, as in ze human race had to fix it." He smirked at how simple he made it sound.

Tzu-Ching continued and showed a hologram of some Dinosaurs. "In 2055, the international organization known as WAPP declared a plan to repair these discovered anomalies. It was decided that by utilizing Time Gate technology, the living organisms of the Cretaceous could be displaced into a future with a similar environment where they could be unaffected by the alterations - three million years ahead. This would prevent an increase in temporal anomalies from altering -or preventing- human evolution. With the distortions prevented, the team that led that plan would then return the animals back to their respective times and come back home." She paused while looking at the transport computers for a moment.

Chief looked at the computers for a moment as well. "However, another catastrophe happened. This one is part of the reason so many died during the 2010 Dino Crisis."

Upon giving Tzu-Ching the signal to continue, she explained more. "But at after an unknown amount of time went by on the project, the M.T.H.R computer went corrupt and ceased containing the dinosaurs. It began waking them from their capsules to populate the world. According to the temporally-misplaced people of 2010, the smaller dinosaurs made an appearance first. During this time the team tried to return, but their Gate suddenly destabilized and shut down, preventing them from leaving back to 2055. This resulted in the Noah's Ark team sustaining significant casualties as the animals escaped into the wild, with Colonel Morton's wife Julia being among the dead. A number of teenage children were left alive, albeit injured. They were placed in the very life-support chambers intended for the dinosaurs, to be kept alive while their injuries were treated." She showed holograms detailing the trouble. "Efforts were made to recover the Gate, but causalities escalated quickly. Colonel Morton's crew managed to fix the Timegate in their last moments, but for one use only. Having prerequisite knowledge of the 2010 criticality, the crew decided that instead of using it to save themselves, they would leave it for their teenage children, in hopes that the 2010 survivors would take care of them."

Felix made a sly remark. "So, they basically made their kids orphans for whoever was involved in the incident."

The boss didn't like hearing that. "Can it, Felix!"

Tzu-Ching continued with the records. "The capsule chambers would be able to support life and heal any injuries, however, the teenage children would lose their ability to speak. The chambers would teach them things about surviving in this new world and how to coexist with the dinosaurs and protect them, due to the chambers being originally designed for dinosaurs. This would cause problems for the soldiers sent to this time to find out what happened, as the teenagers now had an aggressive goal to protect the dinosaurs from any threats." Tzu-Ching showed images of the teenagers wearing dark gear along with helmets.

"These kids had style. Earned them the nickname Helmet People." Essex seemed to admire the teenagers.

Chief voiced his own concerns. "Personally. I feel like the M.T.H.R computer indoctrinated the Helmet People into being zealots towards these goals. The presence of an android controlled directly by M.T.H.R among the teenagers is proof of this if you ask me." Chief seemed to have a bit of concern with the M.T.H.R, A.I systems.

Tzu-Ching began to show footage from more of the incident. "The M.T.H.R (pronounced Mother) computer became more and more corrupt, it was went as far as to arbitrarily 'swapping' timespace from the 20th and 21st centuries, dumping stolen artifacts - from the Statue of Liberty to a US Navy warship - into "Hyperspace", a nexus not part of reality. With the M.T.H.R. computer threatening to cause just as much damage to human evolution as the Borginian anomaly from the 2010 Dino Crisis, Lieutenant Morton (Colonel Morton's younger self) was tasked by the Colonel in recruiting someone to travel to Hyperspace and shut down M.T.H.R. That someone was First Lieutenant Mike Wired, an US Army Air Force fighter pilot who died in 1943 originally. It was Morton's intention to displace people moments before their death - that way, if they failed in their mission, it wouldn't matter since the history would record their deaths, anyway." She seemed to be fast as she explained.

Essex chuckled a bit. "So, either you became a great Dino Stalker. Or nobody from the future cared that you died." He laughed a bit.

"Essex! Stop interrupting." Chief gave Essex a hard stare.

"Lieutenant Wired succeeded in shutting down M.T.H.R. and stopping it from damaging the timeline anymore." Tzu-Ching showed a hologram of Mike Wired. He looked like a typical air force pilot with brown hair that was suspiciously in the same style as Regina's hair. "Working alongside Colonel Morton's surviving daughter, Paula, Wired was returned to 1943. However, as a 'thank you' gift, Paula displaced the very bullets that were supposed to kill him, thereby rewriting history to have him survive." She seemed like she was done explaining those events.

Chief spoke now that she was done. "One of the many things that we discovered in the centuries that followed. Was that we interacted with one to many alternate time lines. For instance, you may know the Therizinosaurus as an herbivore species of Dinosaurs. But because of that original Dino Crisis from 2009, a carnivorous variant of them was encountered by the S.O.R.T team Regina was on." He showed a hologram with the two different variants.

Grace was trying to process everything but the information was coming too fast.

Suddenly the drivers spoke. "Alright people. We're going underground for night camouflage." Suddenly the wheels on the transport turned into drills. The transport dug itself into the ground, leaving only the canopy of the transport on the surface.

One of the engineers spoke. "The canopy has enough armour plating to survive a missile strike. These transports were made with safety in mind."

Grace felt relief upon hearing that the transport was safe from the Dinosaurs. "So… Do you think you're a geneticist from the 21st Century?" Carter asked Grace.

"Um possibly" Grace replied.

Carter took a moment to clean his gun. "Well. I can understand why you're valuable."

"But what if I never remember that skill? And I'm not actually qualified?" Grace wondered in fear.

Cooper tried to put her at ease. "What matters right now is keeping calm. The shuttle will return and then we can leave."

Grace didn't look outside at all. She wasn't sure exactly what kind of shuttle it would be or where it would take them.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Grounded and Shaking

While the team waited, Grace went to sleep again. She seemed to have a form as the strange dream continued.

In that dream, she was busy looking over new herbivore Dinosaurs.

_"I told you that you'd like the new batch." The mysterious woman claimed._

_"YOU! Are you my partner or enemy?" Grace asked with a fierce look in her eyes._

_The woman didn't seem to act like Grace had asked her any questions. "Ankylosaurus have already noticed you. Along with the Argentinosaurus and Apatosaurus. They'll acclimate with the herds of Hadrosaurs easily." She gestured to a window, and all the Dinosaurs looked up at Grace. For some reason in the dream, they suddenly teleported from a lab to an observation outpost. _

_"Your creations are lovely." She smiled though for a brief moment, she gave off a feeling of dread._

_"What's wrong?" Grace asked._

_The Dinosaurs called out to Grace. "Simple. They want a mother to guide them." _

Soon the dream ended.

Grace woke up to the sounds of the transport unearthing itself. "We hope everyone had a good rest. Because the shuttle is arriving." One of the drivers said over the comms.

Essex gave Grace a creepy grin. "Looks like you get a V.I.P trip out of here." He showed off his knife before putting it away.

"Er… you really like knives huh? Um do you have a story to share?" Grace asked, nervously.

Essex grinned a little. "None that you'd like. Just know that I love my blades." He kissed a knife.

The drivers looked out of their viewports. "Chief! The shuttle is coming in." Shortly after a driver said that, what sounded like aircraft engines echoed throughout the area. But something went wrong!

The shuttle soon contacted the transport. "Transport Beta! This is Shuttle Alpha-1! We're under attack." Soon something hit the sides of the transport.

The drivers seemed surprised. "Sweet mother of mercy. Apex predators are attacking the shuttle." Soon the comms buzzed again.

"Mayday! Mayday! We have to pull out! We're rerouting for another Landing Zone." The shuttle began to depart from the area.

Chief spoke over the comms. "Copy that. We'll rollout for ruins of New Britain. Keep weapons ready and shields up!" Soon the transport began to rollout.

Cooper got Grace and secured her onto a seat. "We aren't going through another episode mate." She was referencing the fact Grace was knocked out yesterday. Roughly twelve hours went by since Grace was discovered by the mercenaries.

"What country are we in? What time is it?" Grace asked while feeling sleepy.

Suddenly the transport was hit while it made its escape. "We've got a Tricerators on our flank!" The gunner yelled before opening fire.

Chief yelled out orders, it didn't seem like there was time to answer any questions. "Hold your shots against those herbivores! Only give warning shots! Save ammunition for the carnivores!" The transport went over several logs. The vehicle bounced up and down several times. "Keep her steady! We have a "civil" onboard! Tell Charlie Team we're inbound for the city!" The transport was hit by a few more Dinosaurs but it kept going.

The Hispanic mercenary from earlier looked at Grace. "Don't worry Princess. We'll get to the Landing Zone in New Britain and get off of this planet." The drivers made several calls.

They repeated the same message five times. "Charlie Team! This is Alpha Squad! The Shuttle is inbounded for pickup. Please respond!" There was nothing but static.

Suddenly three massive carnivorous Dinosaurs joined the chase, the Cretaceous predators swooped in out of nowhere. The predators were a Spinosaurus, a Giganotosaurus, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex, they hit the transport and sent it flying off of a cliff. They looked over and roared, it was as if they didn't intend for the transport to fall. Another mercenary yelled out with what sounded like excited joy mixed with fear. "We're falling down hard! We're on a one way drop to hell! There ain't no escaping from this crazy ride, whoaaaa! Whooooaaa!" The transport rolled around until it crashed on a large flat rock.

Minutes passed by and the mercenaries had to exit the damaged transport. They took a head count and only the drivers didn't make it. This happened because the transport was hit so hard from the fall that the driver and passenger seats were fractured and the front of the transport was crushed during the landing. Grace was shocked when she looked up into the skies, they were greenish blue and there were three visible planets and a moon.

"I...don't understand. Is this Earth or not?" Grace wondered.

_'But princess? Pretty sure I'm not royalty. Unless...it's a nickname? Gah! This is frustrating!'_ She thought.

Chief came to Grace's side. "Typically, in our line of work, it's better to have nicknames. It softens losing good people like Crash and Bolts." He said while holding the dog tags of the drivers.

Cooper looked up at the planets. "We're on a colony planet known as ¥25. It's a colony with a lot of habitats ideal for life. Dinosaurs are among the animals living here." She patted Grace gently on the right shoulder.

"So... this is not Earth but you use Japanese money? In a place called 'New Britain' even though I'm from England which you can all tell by my regional accent. And for some reason Dinosaurs LIKE me?" Grace mumbled out loud.

Cooper cursed a little under her breath. "A Japanese Company funded an expedition for the United Kingdom to look new planets. In our time line, the countries of Earth work together and don't have as many... Differences as they did in the 21st Century." She then looked up at the planets. "Each planet or moon, city and town was named after something related to countries that participated in the project." Cooper pointed up at the distance Gas Giant. "We call that big red planet the Eye of Loch Ness. Its moons are, such as that huge blue one, called the Great Jewels. The big one is called Sapphire of the Empress." Cooper hoped that she was able to help calm Grace. Everyone was shaken from the attack that just happened.

"Did world war 3 happen?" Grace asked, very nervously.

This had been her longest fear for a long time.

The Hispanic mercenary just looked away. "Real question is when didn't it? There have been like what, five world wars since the ending of the 21st Century?" Essex was uncomfortably close to Grace. "If I were any of those yutz from that century. I'd get pent up after a century of no worldwide wars." Essex seemed fascinated.

Tzu-Ching pushed Essex aside. "Altogether. There were eight world wars before the governments of Earth said enough was enough. Since then we've been working together and all of society works together." She showed a hologram of when world leaders joined together as allies in 2500. "You don't need to overreact to events that didn't happen to you." She was trying in her own way to tell Grace to focus on the "here and now" oppose to the distant past.

"8?! Oh gracious! Why is humanity horrible? I'm not even meant to be ALIVE in this era."

She sighed in despair.

"Maybe I should just leave then?"

One of the soldiers caught on the hidden meaning.

"That really isn't necessary, kid. You have a lot to live for. Don't you like cats and want to see your friends and family again?"

Grace looked ashamed for having such thoughts in the first place.

"Well yeah but if I can't return to the century I'm from, they're all long dead and I'm somehow alive in the future where my possible descendants are meant to be" Grace said, sadly.

'Remember me, Grace? It's 'Maya'. I didn't tell you before but we're related. Remember the junior Disney Knights' a voice said.

A possible flashback occurred where Grace saw 6 teens in helmets and body armour to conceal their identities. The main one was 'Maya'.

"We're the junior Disney Knights" Petal stated.

The flashback ended and Grace felt like she'd been half woken up in a dream.

Some time had passed by when Grace had her vision. "Hola Senorita." The Hispanic mercenary grinned. "You went on a rant before fainting." He was carrying her.

Cooper was nearby. "You've been out a half hour." She quickly gave Grace an injection with some kind of futuristic medical device, she was so swift that Grace didn't notice or feel it. "Now to answer your concerns on time travel..." The group stopped and watched as a swarm of Velociraptors and other small carnivorous Dinosaurs attacked New Britain. It was a massive city located near the docks, it stretched out for at least half a mile yet the Dinosaurs seemed numerous. Oddly they weren't eating anyone, just killing them. The mercenaries kept Grace from seeing what they saw.

Chief looked up. "Look! The Shuttle!" It was a big spaceship that looked like it could've housed a hundred people.

The pilot looked down. "This is Chopper. Calling to Big Daddy Chief. Do you read me?" He fired several energy weapons at the various carnivorous Dinosaurs he could see.

Chief called to his pilot. "We read you loud and clear Chopper."

Chopper looked for an area to land. "What happened to the Transport?"

Chief paused for a moment. "It was destroyed. We lost two men."

Chopper understood. "Where should I send a Shuttle Pod?"

They were told to land in a safe location.

Chief could tell there was going to be quite a hike. "We've got a lot of ground to cover people."

Grace's stomach turned.

"Is it more than 2 miles?" She asked, slowly, while feeling completely terrified.

Chief assigned one of his men wearing a cowboy hat to protect Grace. "Less then half a mile from our current position. Chopper took out the carnivores." He then looked at Cooper for a moment. "Grace. I'm going to send two of my people to protect you. The rest of us... We don't leave our own behind. We're rescuing what's left of Charlie Team and the civilians in New Britain." The female mercenary known as Lex was left with Grace and the other mercenary.

"Oh ok, sir." Grace said as she followed them to their destination.

The walk was quite a hike, there didn't seem to be any Dinosaurs. "I'm sorry that you've been through so much." The mercenary with the cowboy hat said.

Lex just sighed for a moment. "She's a woman. She's as thick as armour." Lex was a woman who seemed to be around Grace's age, she was a brunette with very short hair. She wore a bandanna around her head.

The other mercenary shook his head. "I understand that. But she's a civilian. Anyone untrained to handle what we handle gets shaken up easily."

Lex just persisted. "If I give her a gun, she's just as tough as any of us." She took out a pistol and handed it to Grace. "If the lizards back ya into a corner. Just make them eat lead." The mercenaries took a moment to pause and listen around.

"A gun?" Grace turned pale.

"I won't have to kill people will I?" She asked in a very shaken and uneasy voice.

"I...I have never used a gun in my life. I'm not trained. You don't just hand someone a gun and expect them to know how to use it!" She added, scowling the one named Lex.

Lex just shrugged. "People no. Monsters... Yes." She didn't seem to really care.

The other mercenary shook his head. "You never pull this kind of stuff with Chief around."

Lex turned her attention to her teammate. "I don't like taking orders from men. But this line of work is run by men. I just enjoy exercising my opinion on women being better than you men." She had a real attitude, it seemed like she was just a person that you couldn't really get along with.

The other mercenary took the gun away from Grace slowly. "Untrained civilians shouldn't carry a weapon. Unless there is absolutely no other means of self-defense." Grace seemed to feel calm around the friendly mercenary.

The trio moved on slowly and noticed a clear path to the shuttle pod. "Looks like we've got a clear route."

However, the mercenary with the cowboy hat paused. "It doesn't feel right. This feels like an ambush." Grace and the mercenaries kept down and quiet for a while. Lex tossed out a ration and a pack of raptors chased after it.

The group had no option but to run into the city. They ran swiftly into one of the nearby buildings that had some reasonable protection. "I'll radio Chopper. No sense letting one of the pods stay in a hot zone." She radioed and told Chopper to send the pod to the nearest rooftop that was stable.

"Are you alright? I'm Kyle... By the way." Kyle took his hat off for a brief moment. He did look handsome in Grace's eyes.

"I'm Grace. Nice to meet you, Mr Kyle" Grace replied.

_'He may look 'attractive' but I want to go home. What if I'm somehow already married?_' She told herself to snap out of the meaningless trance.

"Lex... you know men and women are EQUAL right? Are you aware of the term 'Feminist'? It means those who fight for equality for both in all areas. So how have you or rather all of HUMANITY gone backwards to the 1930's before the women's rights movement?" Grace pointed out, sternly.

Lex didn't seem to care. "I am how I am."

Kyle listened carefully, he heard nothing from the outside. "It sounds like the carnivores are resting." He looked around. "Seems like the local militia and scientists kept records of what happened." Oddly enough, Grace seemed to know how to activate the holographic records which spoke upon activation.

"Like this?" Grace asked she instinctively pressed a button.

Suddenly a holographic display was shown. "Log entry 1: First Day of Dinosaur Relocation." The log automatically spoke out in the voice of an old man. The voice sounded a lot like Lance Henriksen, it was likely that a synthetic replication of his voice was used in the recording. "The company has spearheaded making ¥25 into another Dinosaur Colonial world. Ever since incidents with Dinosaurs and the Third Energy began, they have taken a fascination in prehistoric beasts. They've assured us that there will only be herbivorous Dinosaurs in order to help naturally take care of the high levels of flora on this planet." The log ended shortly.

Kyle was a bit surprised. "Let's take a look at the other logs." They moved into another room. There was a dead raptor that looked like it died naturally.

Lex didn't like the look of it. "Let's move on." They headed for the nearby elevator. They spotted it after looking around the building, there were no people or Dinosaurs yet some of the rooms had blood. The trio moved into the elevator after Grace tried to find more information but it seemed like there were mostly notes.

While the group make sure the elevator was secured, Kyle read some of the notes. "Day 41: Predators. There has been an unexplained arrival of carnivorous Dinosaurs on the planet. Most of them have been spotted near the rivers. They appear to be Baryonyx. Their sudden appearance has caused concerns as they were not on the company's lists for immigrated species. The local militia intends to capture one for analysis. Since they prey only on fish we can rule out any chance of them hunting people. However, we intend to take precautions so that there are no repeats of what happened in 2010." The note ended and Kyle looked over other notes.

Lex took one of the notes and found it interesting. "The carnivores have started to appear in massive packs. Although there were officially Deinonychus and Velociraptor packs scheduled for arrival on the areas of the planet unsuitable for human life. We have been plagued by the larger carnivores on recent weeks. They all seem to be male. We're making sure to keep all specimens in the basement of the research facilities." Shortly after she read that they started the elevator.

Then all of a sudden, the group felt the elevator shake before it suddenly went down. The automatic breaking systems kept them from dying upon impact from the fall. The mercenaries were alright, though Grace was cut, oddly enough the cut didn't seem to hurt her.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Terror in the Underground

The two mercenaries radioed but they couldn't get through. "Darn. At least this place has lights." Lex said while looking around.

Kyle helped patch up Grace with a simple wrap. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I think so, but could we not use that lift again?" Grace replied while her body was still shaking in fear.

Kyle looked up the elevator shaft. "I don't think we'll be leaving the same way we came down." He looked around the area for medical supplies and stored it.

Lex was busy sorting through reading material. Hopefully it would provide some useful information. "This information is interesting... Apparently the scientists were conducting experiments on the carnivores." She found the numbers 38821 located on an I.D card for a scientist. She looked around the lab area until she found a security lock. She pressed buttons on a keypad and suddenly some lights turned on and an entrance into a laboratory. "I'll make sure it's clear."

_'I really hope I get to go home soon'_ Grace thought as her black and white totem bracelet began to glow.

It began to glow more brightly as Kyle left the room with Lex.

She began to wonder where the bracelet came from.

There seemed to be a moment where she heard something from the bracelet.

'Grace, please remember you're a Universal Knight!' Patch's voice urged.

The voice tried hard, and its words seemed to give Grace courage. Though she was legitimately scared when she heard strange sounds.

'I can help, Grace. Just call me if you need me' Patch's voice reassured her.

However, the voice disappeared when Lex and Kyle returned. "Get into the labs. We need you."

"Something wrong?" Grace asked.

They escorted Grace into the room. "Look." Lex gestured at a capsule with a Velociraptor.

Kyle pulled out some notes and read them. "Day 68 of Genetics Research: we've studied the Dinosaurs and have confirmed that they have a heightened intelligence compared to the ones encountered on other colonies." The rest of the note was covered in blood. Kyle pulled out a note from the security forces. "The situation here has taken a turn for the worst. After living alongside Dinosaurs for more than five years they've began to purposefully attack the colony. Militia forces are holding the Dinosaurs at bay for now. General Flint has given orders to train the civilians in combat situations should the worst come. We've asked for a detachment of Special Operations And Reconnaissance (S.O.A.R) troops to patrol the system for any vessels in the system. We suspect someone could be using the Dinosaurs to destroy the colony. Considering what happened in 2548 aboard the Ozymandias when it failed to colonize Planet a² over three centuries ago, we can't take chances." Lex didn't like hearing any of this.

She thought for a moment. "The Ozymandias... That incident destroyed the Seyfert. Jacob Ranshaw and all but two members of his S.O.A.R team died in that incident, including McCoy. Patrick Tyler and Sonya Hart were the only survivors of that nightmare." Grace was feeling lost as the two mercenaries spoke.

"So what percent of humanity is left?" Grace asked.

They looked at Grace for a moment. "Earth has roughly twelve billion people. Colonies on average have a few million people. This colony had roughly five hundred families." Kyle explained.

"Oh. So, we are surviving " Grace realised.

"So, what do we do now?" She added.

Kyle thought for a moment. "The proximity alerts went off a moment ago." He looked at one of the lab monitors.

On the monitor was something alarming.

It was a Dinosaur that moved swiftly. Bigger than a Compsognathus but smaller than a Velociraptor. It was seen very briefly but Grace a feeling of dread. Like prey hiding from a predator waiting to kill. Strangely, none of the other Dinosaurs have her that exact feeling.

Kyle looked over the logs. "Looks like the scientists found some new Dinosaur D.N.A to study."

Grace close her eyes for a second in case they tried to attack.

While Grace covered her eyes, she had a vision.

_She heard the sounds of Dinosaurs, or rather animals that sounded like Dinosaurs. _

_The strange woman she saw from earlier smiled at her._ _"You can stop now." _

_There was darkness._

Lex shook Grace. "I said you can stop now. The dinos are gone." She sounded annoyed.

Grace opened her eyes suddenly.

"Where did they go?" She asked in a cautious but terrified manner.

Lex looked at a monitor. "They just zoomed by. I've been keeping an eye out for the past couple of minutes."

"So, are you gonna be able to help me get home?" Grace asked, cautiously while looking at her totem bracelet.

Kyle was busy looking through files and occasionally rubbed his chin. "Strange... There is no... Wait..." He pulled up something. "It seems that the scientists were researching the anomalies created by The Third Energy. They seemed interested in life on other planets..."

"What's Third Energy?" Grace asked, curiously.

Lex seemed a bit annoyed as she answered. "Basically. It is an energy source that is harnessed from time. So, it is essentially time energy. It's what powers most technology for colonies and massive ships."

Kyle looked through a file about the Third Energy. "We've found ways to harness the Third Energy through Crystals. During our experiments the Professor asked us to investigate incidents related to the Third Energy such as the tests from 2009. She's convinced that something primordial is always connected to scenarios of this nature... The strange thing is that she's right. Why is it Dinosaurs are the prime lifeforms encountered during these incidents? We also wonder why she's interested in D.N.A samples from what we guess to be a subspecies of Troodon. Signed Dr. Willains." He read aloud before looking around for more capsules.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Grace asked, quickly.

"Sure. Granted you know anything about what's going on. You were a scientist." Lex stated.

Grace got more anxious again in the process.

_'Why did I have to be a scientist?'_ She thought.

Lex seemed annoyed with waiting around while Kyle found more information. "According to these papers the Dinosaurs began attacking smaller outposts across the colony. Seems like a bunch of female predators started establishing some kind of... Hierarchy? A hierarchy that refused to eat humans... Unlike the male predators that actively hunted anything, these new females rounded up the packs. The hierarchy is purely territorial." Suddenly they heard someone in the lab.

"Hands where I can see them!" Lex yelled out.

A scientist appeared. "Please don't shoot, keep quiet, they'll hear us." He looked terrified, as if he had seen a ghost.

Grace gave a puzzled look.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm... Dr. Grant..." He tried to breathe slower while huffing.

"You can point the gun away guys. I'm Grace, did you find something?" Grace inquired.

Kyle calmly spoke. "Dr. Grant. Take a moment to calm down." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

Dr. Grant looked over the files. "We need to leave now. Not safe here... Nowhere is safe..." He quietly guided everyone into a safe room.

Lex didn't like any of this. "What is that?" She pointed at a fairly recent dinosaur body that looked mutilated.

Dr. Grant shook for a bit. "H-Had to defend myself... They hear everything. They hate me... Might use me as egg beast if not careful." He said while avoiding the body.

Kyle noticed that the three foot dinosaur was the same one briefly seen earlier. "What species is this?"

Dr. Grant looked around before he closed his eyes. "We've never seen this species before... The geneticist teams called it a Troodon pectinodon..."

Lex seemed annoyed. "Troodon? Aren't they herbivorous or some junk?"

Kyle examined the body of the Troodon pectinodon. "Some argue Troodon was an omnivorous animal."

Dr. Grant squeezed his eyes shut while resting his hands on a table. "We thought it was a Troodon... We honestly don't have any idea what they really are. We aren't even sure if they are dinosaurs."

Lex seemed a little confused. "They? You mean they're smart like raptors?"

Dr. Grant shook his head for a moment. "Smarter... They're smarter... Hunting all of us... After all... If you're smarter and clearly superior... Then interiors are food..." He ducked behind a table when there was sound.

Kyle beamed his light at one of the areas. There was a security guard with a pistol. "I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" He sporadically shot anything that got close to him. "Find your own hiding spot the monsters are everywhere! Just play dead... That's what I did... They took everyone... The women... AAAhahaaahaaaa!" This security guard was disturbed and clearly saw something. Based on his reactions it could be assumed he saw what the Troodon pectinodon really did to people they hunted.

A chill went through Grace as she tensed up and looked away.

There was dread in the air and Grace then felt nausea begin to stir as she looked very ill.

Lex and Kyle helped Grace to her feet, they avoided the security guard and saw a bunch of dead raptors and other smaller dinosaurs. Grace threw up because of the horrid stench of death in the underground. Kyle helped keep her safe while they moved back to the previous location in the underground.

Dr. Grant and the security guard kept flares lit in the area. "The Troodon pectinodon are nocturnal. They avoid only one place in the underground..."

Lex eventually was able to get close to the security guard and knock him out. "Let's go there. Better than the catacombs 'round 'ere." She said as she carried the unconscious man.

Kyle carried Grace, though they did notice something move. Eventually they got to a giant laboratory complex. It was clearly made from advanced technology superior to anything Grace had seen, and the area was bright. "I get it. The place is too bright for the reptilians." Kyle said as they entered the lab, though Grace got memories again.

This time she recalled seeing alien like beings and humans taking her into the lab. _She was strapped down and she saw that strange woman again. "Dinosaur tails are unattractive." She said as Grace saw herself with a Velociraptor tail._

_"What did you do to me?!" Grace cried._

_The woman simply smiled. "Have your life." _

_The nightmarish vision ended._

_Kyle kept Grace safe. "You passed out again." He said to her while she was waking up._

"Do I have a tail?" Grace asked frantically.

Lex looked at Grace's rear end. "No. Were ya having a wet dream?" She joked while examining Grace.

Kyle shook his head. "This laboratory complex is fairly recent." He said while making sure Grace was alright.

Grace sighed with relief.

Kyle was curious. "Do you have any memory of this complex?"

"It...looks slightly familiar" Grace admitted.

Dr. Grant was busy looking through information. "Strange... It seems that the Troodon pectinodon... They were not immigrated at all. These notes suggest they were here before us... How can that... Oh my, of course." He looked at some old security footage from before the attacks. "The curfew and natural lights we kept operational, provided the perfect natural defends against these creatures. With everything going on..."

Kyle looked at the security guard who was knocked out. "Poor Buddy. He protected civilians. The Troodon must've..."

Dr. Grant shook his head. "No not dead. They can't have us dead. The babies hate us dead." He seemed to twitch a bit as he said this.

"Are you ok, Doctor?" Grace asked.

Lex was angry. "Did you just say those people are alive?!"

The scientist shook his head. "Not anymore... Troodons love to take people... Humans are like spiders while they are the wasps." His hands shook a bit.

Kyle took a moment to think. "That's sick... So, you're saying that these... Troodons or whatever they are... Poison prey and use them as a nest?"

The doctor nodded. "Like some species of wasps... They sting their prey... Take them away... Implant eggs... The babies eat the leftovers." After he explained this, the others now understood why the unconscious security guard snapped. Anyone would go mad if they saw people they know get taken by those beasts and used as living nests that doubled as food for the hatchlings.

Kyle and Lex knew this wasn't good at all. They all had a moment of silence in order to mourn the fallen and process this information.

-To be continued-

**Next time: The truth about Grace Quade and her reason for being in this world will be revealed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Terrifying Truths

Eventually Dr. Grant left to check on something. "This whole mission has turned upside down." Lex stated.

Kyle nodded. "Agreed. We need to re-establish contact with the team. If those creatures sneak on to the ship. It's all over."

"Do...you have a phone?" Grace asked, slowly.

The mercenaries accessed computer files. "We have a direct line to the surface from this terminal." Lex said as she got back in touch with her team. Since they lost contact over two hours ago, they saved most of the people on the surface. Lex and Kyle warned their team about the Troodons and didn't really notice Grace took a moment to leave.

She decided to explore part of the area to see if there was a way home.

While exploring the laboratory. She got some flashes of memories of working in the lab. But why? Why was she so familiar with this place?

The answer presented itself, when she heard a reptilian voice call out her name. **"Grace."**

"Who's there?" She asked while quivering.

The reptilian voice tried to be calm. "I'm a dinosaur and you're our Queen: The Dinosaur Queen." The being kept hidden.

"Dinosaur Queen? Do I need a device or card to summon you or something?" Grace asked, wearily as something about this encounter gave her a flashback of some form of dinosaur show she watched once.

At least she THOUGHT she had seen a show like that before.

The dinosaur spoke. "No. You're not the REAL Grace. You're just the Dinosaur Queen." A Velociraptor came into view. She looked scarred from fights with Troodons.

"WHATT?! Not REAL?!" She cried in terror.

The raptor spoke. "You were grown in this lab. The humans needed a hybrid to control us... We answer to you." She hissed a little bit. "The creatures known as Troodons... Aren't what the humans think they are! They are invaders to our world."

"Why are you attacking people?" Grace asked, cautiously.

The Velociraptor lowered her head in submission. "We were looking for you. The woman who made you... She stole you. Made you cruel to all... But you resisted and fought back... We literally ripped the place apart... So, we could find you..." The raptor looked ashamed. "And... Men can be terrible. They caused most of the fatalities. We ensured nobody was eaten when our tribe arrived."

"Oh, I'm glad you have self control. I...do you think if I talk to those people, they would listen to me?" Grace inquired.

"You must call off your children. We dinosaurs want our Queen Mother." She warmly embraced Grace.

"I will try my best. Oh, and you need a name. How about Rainfall?" Grace suggested.

However. before there was a reply, a gun was fired and the Velociraptor collapsed and bled. "Bad girls." It was the woman from Grace's nightmares. "You gene spliced clones are too much trouble." She said while looking at a terrified Grace.

"Why did you do that?! She wasn't hurting me!" Grace exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered to the dinosaur.

The woman didn't care. "It was in my way. Besides, you would've ordered her to kill me. The Greys gave me tools to alter your memories. You actually believed you were the original Grace Quade." The woman couldn't help but have a cruel smile on her face.

Grace's eyes widened.

"Don't you DARE come near me!" She yelled.

Her anger grew, and purple fire shot out of her hands at the lady in retaliation but she just missed her target.

Then memories of being with her friends The Disney Knights and being experimented out began to flash rapidly in her mind which caused an aggravating headache.

"I wanted you to be a scientist. Under my control so I could well, Enjoy myself. But you have the same flaws as the rejects." The woman didn't realize Lex and Kyle were listening in on her. They kept out of sight.

"You haven't even told me your name, you ...you BITCH!" Grace retorted.

The woman shook her head. "Maybe... Missy. That seems fitting." She was hoping that the Grace clone would ask more questions.

"IF I really am a clone, what did you do to the original?!" Grace barked in rage.

Missy just laughed. "The Greys took samples of her DNA. A cult gave them something they needed." She showed a photo of the original Grace Quade. "Last I heard. She was dumped into a world where Dinosaurs were turned into cards." She wasn't sure what world that was.

"You need to be locked away so you can't hurt anyone anymore. I guess I have to change my name to Charis 2 after my nobody" Grace said, firmly.

Missy didn't seem to care. She pulled out a strange gun shaped machine. The Velociraptor was behind her, she was unaware that the raptor was still alive. "We just need to reset your mind. Back to Square One. Or maybe Square Two, where you're freaking out over the claws, teeth and tail." But before she could do anything the Velociraptor clawed her in the back.

The Velociraptor snapped the neck of Missy. "No one threatens the Queen." She hissed while looking up at Charis 2 aka the Grace Clone.

"Thank you. I think Smarttooth might suit you" Charis 2 said.

"Rainfall... Smarttooth." She repeated the names Charis 2 called her. The Velociraptor turned and hissed at the location Lex and Kyle were at.

Kyle walked with only a netgun. "This is crazy stuff. First you talked to the raptor. And now all of this." He seemed genuinely unsure about everything.

Lex kicked the head of Missy. "I think she's dead." She fired a bullet to the skull of the bloody mess, just to be safe.

"Smarttooth, it's ok. These guys are friendly but how are you still alive?" Charis 2 asked in shock.

The Velociraptor accepted Kyle as being a pack member. "She shot me only once. I played... Possum as humans say. Whatever those are."

Kyle just looked at the dinosaur. "I think that the experiments that made you, have given you the ability to communicate with dinosaurs." He theorized while talking to Charis 2.

"Kyle, um I've decided to call myself Charis 2 now. I'm...not the original Grace" she said, sadly.

"Meaning this actually is home" She added, softly.

"I apologise for confusing you all, even you Rainfall the Smarttooth. I'm glad you're all ok" she said in a humble voice.

"My very existence is a lie. I look like someone else. I...have to stay here if there's no home for me. I'm not even a scientist, I'm some strange hybrid that can talk to dinosaurs... I don't even know if I have a family" Charis 2 wept.

Kyle shook his head. "We don't completely understand everything. But I understand you're a clone of someone else. Possibly someone from long ago." He then got an idea. "If you can talk to the dinosaurs. Then maybe you can stop them... Oh... You must be a Trinity Unit?" He thought aloud.

Lex looked at Charis 2 and the Velociraptor. "Trinity. You mean that altered Troodon from the Ark project?" She said to Kyle.

Her partner thought for a moment. "Consider. Trinity was a modified dinosaur made by a M.T.H.R computer. Her purpose was to lead the dinosaurs. In a way, Charis 2 is like Trinity. A modified dinosaur meant to lead the others. Main difference is that she has a human heart and soul." Kyle did make a good point.

Lex thought for a moment. "Don't worry kid. You got friends." She said to Charis 2.

"Thanks Lex. Do I have to stop this Trinity thing or um should I stay here?" Charis 2 asked, feeling a bit stunned by all the kindness.

Kyle walked towards her. "Trinity has been dead for centuries. We just know a lot because our clients have dealt with dinosaurs and incidents related to the Third Energy."

They heard the Troodon creatures making shrills as they forced some trapped dinosaurs towards the labs. They hissed while circling and waiting for an unfortunate dinosaur to come close to them. The group saw this on security monitors.

"Ok then, um maybe we can try co-existing with dinosaurs?" Charis 2 offered.

Kyle chuckled a little. "The boss will never believe this."

"Oh. I need a purpose though. All I have is being this 'dinosaur Queen' and knowing the original me—Er Grace is in a world with cards and dinosaurs...it does seem familiar. Even this situation feels like a game I played once..." Charis 2 trailed off.

Suddenly the ground shook. "You'd better do your mojo magic tricks girl. Otherwise I will have to shoot something." Lex said as she took off to get to a computer. A few Allosaurous bashing against an exterior wall.

"Hey little guy, we're friendly so stand down ok?" Grace said gently to that dinosaur.

The Allosaurous roared as she approached. The dinosaurs looked at her. "Queen?" They asked as Rainfall came out with Charis 2.

"Yes, it's me. Can you not attack the wall please? I just wanna talk. The humans with me won't hurt you ok? But my question to you is: would you like a name?" Charis 2 asked, slowly.

The dinosaurs were unsure. Many of them were in a state of panic from the Troodons. "My Queen..." Rainfall said as she pointed towards a dark area. The Troodon like creatures made their horrid calls. Then several lights blinked, but Charis 2 realized that they weren't lights, they were pairs of eyes from the creatures. There were literally hundreds of them.

"What are those?" Charis 2 asked in a small voice.

Rainfall hissed. "The invaders. They will hunt is all if we don't stand together." The Velociraptor protected her queen.

"Ok everyone, stand with me and get ready. Including the soldiers. Just only attack those Troodon things" Charis 2 pointed out.

The dinosaurs stood together. Eventually giant doors opened up and the dinosaurs entered the facilities. Once inside, Dr. Grant spoke. "It is payback time." He had a machine roll out with a bomb like weapon.

Kyle helped get everyone inside. "What kind of a bomb is that?"

"A special kind" Dr Grant replied.

"Please don't blow us all up" Charis 2 warned as the black and white totem bracelet began to glow again.

The device went off and killed all of the Troodons with a powerful flash. The facilities were completely undamaged by the blast of the weapon. "Let's get to the surface." Kyle said as a transportation machine arrived in a mine station nearby.

"Let's go" Charis 2 ordered the dinosaurs as she led the way to the machine.

The massive herd eventually reached the surface. The mercenary flagship arrived. It was ready to transport everyone to safety. And yet a question lingered in the mind of Charis 2. Where is the real Grace?

Dr. Grant used a computer console to contact everyone else. "Everyone. The woman called Missy... She's gone! Completely vanished. No blood. No body. Nothing."

-The End (For Charis 2 at the moment)-

**Next time we'll check in with Grace Quade (The real one).**

**Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Grace and the D-Team 

-In Dinosaur King-

On a tropical beach, Grace was asleep. Completely unaware of the hardships Charis 2 went through or why she was on a beach in the first place.

"Hey wake up!" A young voice cried.

"Where's my bracelet..." Grace mumbled.

"What bracelet?" A blonde-haired kid asked.

Then Grace's eyes opened instantly.

"My totem bracelet, it was a gift from my cat!" Grace exclaimed, feeling a bit more awake.

The blonde-haired kid jumped back for a moment. "Take it easy."

Grace blinked twice.

"You...look familiar. Um what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Rex Owen. What's your name?" He was curious if they met before.

"I'm Grace Quade, I'm a Universal Knight" she replied.

"What about your friends?" Grace asked.

"Wait you're Max and Zoe from the D team, right?" She added quickly.

Max and Zoe were a bit curious about Grace. "How do you know us?" Max asked.

"Good question." Zoe pondered.

Rex thought for a moment. "Are you a time traveller?" He was curious because he knew about time travel.

"Er...it's complicated" Grace said, awkwardly.

Rex understood. "Maybe we can help?"

"I'm not really sure why I'm here but do you need help with dinosaurs?" Grace asked.

"Maybe. We could show you the museum Max's dad works at." Rex said while the group guided Grace.

"My dad is a great paleontologist. He could tell you all about dinosaurs for days." Max said.

"The D in D-Team stands for Dinosaur." Zoe stated.

"I thought it was Danger" Grace stated, mischievously.

While they were walking. A trip of adults ran while screaming. They ran in a comical animé style. "Help us!" A tall man wearing glasses cried out.

Max and the others looked surprised. "The Alpha Gang? What are you guys doing here?" Max asked the trio as they ran.

"Can't talk have to run!" The Alpha team cried.

Behind them was a gigantic dark creature. It was carrying some kind of an egg while roaring. It looked almost like a dragon mixed with a Spinosaurus. "Looks like trouble." Max said as he pulled out a card with a Triceratops on it.

Rex got out his Carnataurous card. "Let's go team."

Zoe pulled out a card with a Parasaurolophus on it. "I'm ready." The group then used machines that looked a lot like card scanners.

Upon scanning the cards, they made dinosaurs appear. "It's time to go, Chomp!" Max declared as his Triceratops appeared.

"You got this Ace!" Rex said as a vicious looking Carnataurous aka Carnataur appeared.

"Paris. Let's do this!" Zoe said as her Parasaurolophus appeared and looked towards Grace before looking at the dark beast.

"Huh?" Grace said.

_Was it looking at ME?_ She thought.

-To be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Scissors, Monsters, Eggs; oh my!

The dark creature roared as it spotted the dinosaurs. It was easily twice the size of any of the D-Team dinosaurs. "No! Stop! You're ruining everything! That egg was key to my research!" Dr. Z yelled out as he was helplessly dangling from one of the spines of the monster. The back of his lab coat was caught on the spine and he was flailing his arms. "Don't you hear me you brute?! Give me back that egg at once!" The others noticed Dr. Z as he yelled at the monster.

Rex noticed Ursula, Zander and Ed were hiding behind a nearby boulder. "What happened?" He saw Terry the Tyrannosaurus, Spiny the Spinosaurus and Tank the Saichania, in their chibi/juvenile forms. They were hiding alongside Ursula, Zander and Ed respectively.

"That monster showed up after we found an egg!" Ursula cried out.

"We were minding our own business. When a mysterious egg showed up." Zander was trying to sound brave as he spoke. "But shortly after Dr. Z began to conduct experiments. A strange monster appeared."

Ed finished explaining. "We tried to stop it with Terry, Spiny and Tank. But it defeated us and took the egg." The dinosaurs made sounds in nervous agreement.

"We'll try to get the egg back" Max promised.

"I'll try to help too" Grace added.

Ursula was unsure about Grace. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Grace Quade" Grace replied.

The monster roared while the dinosaurs battled it. Suddenly a woman who was dressed like an old cook showed up. "How dare you threaten the children you monster."

Everyone looked at the woman. "Helga?!"

Helga proudly held up a ladle in her right hand. "You made a big mess and have ruined the doctor's nap time!" She declared as she changed at the monster.

Rex was speechless for a moment. "Don't do it Helga! That monster is tough!" He said as she was close to hitting the monster.

"Get me down from here! Stop that monster from stealing my egg this instant!" Dr. Z yelled out as Helga proudly jumped up and punched the monster with her ladle.

Ultimately Helga did the impossible, she saved Dr. Z, saved the egg and then finished off the monster with a few well aimed blows from her soup ladle. The monster was fierce but ultimately no match for Helga. Everyone was surprised that she won.

"How in the world did you do that?!" Grace cried.

"Never underestimate the power of a robot cook." Dr. Z said as he lifted up the egg. "Ahahaha! Yes. Now I can continue my research." However, a portal suddenly opened up and the egg levitated into it. Dr. Z panicked and tried to run for the portal. "No! My egg!"

Helga grabbed Dr. Z by his lab coat. "Oh no you don't. It is time for your nap."

Dr. Z protested like a little kid. "No! I demand you release me at once! That egg is mine! I found it so by all rights it should be mine. Mine! Mine! Mine!" He was taken back to the lab where his bedroom was located.

The portal was closed during this scene. "Technically Reese discovered the egg. So that would make her the mommy of the egg." Ed stated with a cheerful grin.

Ursula got angry and yelled comically at Ed for a moment. "It doesn't work that way! Especially when Dr. Z is involved!"

Zander thought about Reese Drake for a moment. Ironically, he has a huge crush on Zoe's older sister, even if Reese didn't feel the same way. "Oh my angel." He began to sing.

Suddenly a portal opened up behind Grace. She saw a familiar pair of Dimension Scissors open the portal. A familiar hand gestured for her to enter.

"Whoa... Another portal." Max said while Chomp barked in agreement. Chomp and the others reverted into chibi/juvenile forms after Helga defeated the monster that seemed to just vanish.

_Is that Heckapoo?!_ Grace thought as she went towards the portal

The D-Team and Alpha Gang were stunned as Grace vanished from sight.

Grace met Heckapoo on the other side of the portal. "There you are. I've been looking all over the multiverse for you." She gave Grace a hug.

"You know me already?...Wait….didn't we leave on bad terms a while ago or did I imagine it…?" Grace asked, nervously.

"Wait... Hmm... I honestly sometimes forget which version of somebody I befriend. But everyone took notice when you vanished for an Earth week." Heckapoo made sure the portal was closed. "Now. Do you want the short version or long version on what happened to you?"

"Short version?" Grace said in an unsure voice.

Heckapoo took out some kind of holographic magical device to show images while she gave an explanation. "Okay. In short: The main evil aliens from the X-Files world abducted you. They performed experiments on you to... Well kid friendly wise: They took genetic material from you, such as blood." Heckapoo was implying that the aliens were very invasive. "They made many clones of you for some project. Most of the clones are dead and were discovered by the heroes of that world, G-19 was a clone who helped you escape. But when a crazy time traveling humanoid alien called Missy noticed this, she tried to catch you but ended up sending you to the Dinosaur King world." She made her explanation as short as possible.

"Clones? That's Er...shocking! I...um... so it's Charis all over again but without the heartless part. Do you have a mission for me?" Grace wondered.

Heckapoo looked a little baffled for a moment. "Speaking of Charis. There is a dinosaur hybrid clone called Charis 2. She's in some partially forgotten 'M' rated video game world." She took Grace to her home. Once there, the two looked at a map. "This is your personal dimension map. Omnitraxus gave it to me when we encountered a clone of you. I've been using it to track the exact locations of your clones... I think one of them is joining Nova Butterfly?" There were roughly two dozen active clones in the multiverse.

Grace noticed that the clones each had a unique colour to them. However, there seemed to be two of the exact same colours near each other. When Heckapoo sent the egg through a portal, one of the dots vanished.

"Roar!" Nachos the dragon motorcycle roared.

"Not now Nachos." Heckapoo had a feeling that he saw what she did, she was acting like she was trying to hide something from Grace.

"Wait Nova?! But she's with Paradox Queen, my twin from the flashpoint timeline (a living paradox). Does Charis 2 have my totem bracelet? It's my only link to Patch" Grace questioned.

"Dimension and time travel are a real headache, kid." She said while looking at the map. "From what I can tell. Charis 2 does in fact have it... I believe that it ended up with her in some kind of confusion while you were saved." Heckapoo was looking at a corner of the map.

"Oh...does Patch know it's not actually me?" Grace asked, slowly.

Heckapoo lifted up her hair for a moment to get a clear view of the map. "Yeah he found out a month ago. He's been working hard to guide her in order to choose a good path through the bracelet." She smiled for a moment. "And now it is time we go." She opened up a portal to take Grace home.

"Heckapoo, I kinda need that bracelet back because it's my only connection to Patch, he's on this super long mission." Grace pointed out, quickly.

She made a meh sound. "Take an Earth day off. I'll get you in touch with someone I know of. He could arrange for you to meet Charis 2 at some point." She escorted Grace home and then left.

Omnitraxus Prime was waiting for Heckapoo. "Grace has quite a journey ahead of her." He said to his friend as she looked up to him for a moment.

Heckapoo felt a little bad that she had to keep another secret from someone she likes. "Yeah. All we can do is point her on the path. The rest is up to her and the big guy." The map she took out was still on the main table of her home. She was behind the map while the screen went black to show the lights representing Grace and her clones.

_Epilogue_

_The mysterious egg floated in a vast void of light. An unseen being took on a physical form, so he could look at the egg. _

_"A new Legend. Begins." When he said this, the egg got ready to hatch._

_The End_

**Quite a crazy adventure. But what will become of the Grace clones? Will the D-Team and Alpha Gang return? Who is the person Heckapoo knows about? And what is the mystery of the egg? Find out as the adventures continue!**

**I don't know if there will be a continuation for Missy's disappearance, Heckapoo's plot point or Charis 2 meeting Grace but the next story will be**** 'The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend' for the egg plot point.**

**The next Grace clone will appear in the Dragon Prince and Digimon crossover story.**

**Charis 2 will reappear in a miraculous-related story in the future.**

**The timeline so far is the following:**

**My story timeline:**

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's (His backstory cover in 'Nick Wizard's Backstory')**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**Early 90's (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name 'Nick Wizard'. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Companyn**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

**(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've #been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Chapter 7 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the 'Dark Plaza' episode in the KO timeline)**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**An adventure with Titan A.E wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter 6 occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-**

**-Long gone gulch occurs-**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 8 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter 9 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

** (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe **

** (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green's team)**

**Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)**

**-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:**

**Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**_See ya in the next story._**


End file.
